END TO A NEW BEGINNING
by Petri808
Summary: Natsu believes that Lucy has been killed. The sudden loss of the most important person in his life drives him to become E.N.D. Battling the person who took her life, with the help of a power boost, Natsu is able to stop his brother for good. But is Lucy really dead? I wrote this before the whole Acnologia thing came out. I wanted to have a fluffy NaLu ending :)


Flashback scene~

Erza just stopped the fight between Gray & Natsu (END). They both fall to their knees. Lucy runs up behind Natsu wrapping her arms around him, "You sure know how to make a girl worry." "Lucy?!.."

~x~

The surrounding mages watch silently as the markings covering Natsu's body slowly fade away revealing the young man they all know and love. His shoulders slump forward as Lucy's grip tightens around his waist and her chest presses firmly against his back; the muscles flexing as she buries her head in his hair and her breath runs down between his shoulder blades. "Natsu why did you leave me back there?"

He grips onto her arms. A long audible exhale leaves his lips as a few tears trickle down his face; he remembers why.

Coming to in that dingy room tied to a chair, he looked across from him and saw her limp topless body slumped in a chair still restrained at the wrists and ankles. The metallic smell of her blood nauseated him, disgusted him, infuriated him; it triggered an all-consuming rage that he had never experienced before. In that moment, any sense of morale or sympathy he would once allow his enemy no longer existed.

Breaking free of his bindings, demolishing the chair that once held him his END side had begun to manifest itself. Dimaria had launched a futile attack; but it was to no avail; he was out for blood on the person who he believed had killed his beloved Lucy.

But now she was alive! Holding onto him so tightly as if any loss of tension in her arms would send her flying away in some whirlwind, her warm presence is soothing and comforting; dragging his mind back from the turmoil of loss and heartache. "Lucy I, I thought you were…"

Just as Natsu is finally calming down he is suddenly and forcefully tugged from behind. A cool chill running down his back as her empty presence became dreadfully apparent to him.

It was her blood curdling scream that snapped him fully into the present.

Quickly turning and jumping to his feet he sees Zeref holding Lucy from behind, a knife is held precariously against her jugular. With cold menacing black eyes, narrowed into a sinister gaze Zeref sneers and presses his face against Lucy's cheek, "Hello Natsu." She flinches from the close contact but stiffens and holds her breath when the cold steel of the blade threatens to cut through her skin. "She's beautiful little brother; you're such a lucky guy."

"Zeref! Let her Go!"

"I don't think so. If you want to see her again, then Please, come and find me..." he disappears along with Lucy.

A stifling heat begins to emanate from Natsu, as a dark red aura surrounds his body. With trepidation and anger once again threatening to take over and cloud his judgment, his mind races, ' _he took her, My..!'_ "LUUCCCCY!" He screams with a new fury that pales in comparison to the reaction he had with Dimaria.

Erza shouts at him but he doesn't actually hear her; he doesn't hear anyone or anything. "Natsu, You've got to save LUCY!"

All he can hear is the shattering of his heart and his humanly control.

His roar escalates into a louder and deeper reverberation pulsating in the eardrums of those around him. Grabbing their ears, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy cringe as they see his body start to change again.

Gray cries out, "He's morphing into the full END!"

"It's the only way he can defeat Zeref!" Shouts Erza.

"But what if he turns evil?!"

"Really, Our Natsu, do you really believe that Gray?" Erza hollers back.

"Look!" Wendy points; ending their bickering. "He's not just a demon, more like a demon/dragon hybrid! I suspected as such."

Gray- "Wendy what are you talking about?!"

"Igneel knew exactly who and what Natsu was when he agreed to raise him as a son, But I think he had hoped the dragon side would curtail his demon part, at least enough to keep him from completely turning evil. I believe Natsu's love for Lucy, his friends, and his family is the reason he won't turn on us."

Erza- "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but I have faith in him."

~x~

Natsu begins to physically transmogrify. His forearms, legs, chest and back are now covered in black and red scales, flame-like markings run along his arms up his neck and along the sides of his face; his hands and feet become more claw like in appearance. Two beige/red semi-curled horns now rise from his pink hair. Even his eyes once bright, emerald green are now black pools drowning their orbits. And finally enormous fleshy serpentine like wings, black and red with yellow on their tips emerge from his back. With one more ear piercing roar erupting from his soul he spreads these wings out to full span and takes off into the sky.

"Follow him!" Erza calls out to everyone as they rush in the direction he heads in. "But don't get too close; just see where he leads us!"

~x~

Using his highly developed sense of smell he searches for Lucy. ' _There!_ ' and races over landing just outside of Fairytail's guild doors. He cries out as he kicks it in, "ZERRREF! Where the hell are YOU!" "LUUUUCY!"

"NAAAAATTSUU!"

"LUUCCCY!" He cries back. "I'M COMING!" Racing through the hall he spots them standing on the edge of the stage; Zeref is still holding the knife to her throat. "Zeref If You So Much As Prick Her Skin I Will Kill You!" Natsu growls through gritted teeth.

Coolly and composed Zeref replies, "Natsu it's so good to see you in your full E.N.D form; it's exactly as I calculated."

Terrified and stunned but also mystified at the sight standing before her, Lucy can only stare at this newly malformed Natsu. ' _So this is END_ ' she wonders, trepidation flows into her mind. ' _No! It's still my Natsu, I know it in my heart!_ ' she reassures herself. Tears are running down her face, ' _please don't let us die tonight_ ' she prays.

Natsu snarls at his brother, "What are you blabbering about, you planned for this?!"

"I created you remember; I knew to trigger your full transformation I just needed to push you to your emotional limit. Taking your girlfriend worked out perfectly." Zeref smirks.

"You Son of A…."

"Now, now, if you don't want me to hurt her, I'll make a deal with you. Just join me and together with Larcade we'll rule this world as a family."

Snapping back to reality Lucy, screams out, "Natsu don't do it! DON'T! I Believe in you! You can defeat him! I Love You Natsu!"

Those last 4 words echoing in his ear, "Lucy, I…"

Panic floods through Natsu's very soul as he watches the next scene developing in slow motion before him. _Releasing his grip on Lucy, Zeref pushes her away from him. Natsu's eyes grow wide as he sees a Black orb form in Zeref's hand. "Noooo!" He's screaming, rushing to get to Lucy. "Zeref Stop. Please Don't!" The orb launches towards her; seconds ticking by. 'Oh God! I won't reach her in time! Oh NO!'_ "NOOOO!" _His heart freezes as the orb strikes her in the back._ "LUUCCCY!" _She starts to fall from the stage but_ _he manages to catch her just before she hits the ground._

Picking her up in his arms, he rapidly takes flight and brings her just outside of the guild's entrance; he can still hear Zeref's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

As he cradles her limp body with his forehead leaning against hers, her blood slowly begins to pool under her. "LUCCY No!" Natsu shrieks as tears start to flow like a torrential river. "Please stay with me!"

Closing his eyes, his thoughts become chaotic, _'what do I do, what do I do?!'_ The scent of her blood is again provoking his primal, dragon sensibilities; the demand to avenge his potential mate beckoning at his mind. But now the negative emotions, anger, fear, sadness; Hatred are threatening to fully engulf his soul. A dark aura is developing around him.

"Natsu." Sensing the despair growing in him Lucy feebly reaches out a hand to caresses his cheek, lightly brushing it before falling limp once again on her chest. _Sigh._ "Look at me Natsu." He slowly opens his water filled eyes and peers into hers. She smiles. "Now there's those beautiful eyes that always sets my heart thumping." Even he can't help but blush. "Please don't cry for me Natsu, you needn't worry about me, I'm going to see my parents and maybe I'll get to see Igneel too. I'll tell him all about the wonderful son he raised who became a handsome, loving man; my knight and the love of my life." It's becoming difficult to but she pushes herself to continue; she takes a labored breath. "You've made my life so breathtaking and full of adventure. I'm blessed to have met you all those years ago." Blood now dripping from the corners of her mouth, he wipes them away; his hands trembling as they make contact with the sticky substance. "I've always Loved you, you were the light in the dark, My light, always shining brightly to everyone around you." Taking hold of his hand, she squeezes it softly. "Promise me that the darkness will never consume you my love… promise me..." As her eyelids shutter closed, her head drifts to the side and the weight of her body relaxes into his arms.

"Lucy?!…. LUCCY answer me!" He presses his face against hers. "No! I can't lose you, LUCY I LOVE YOU TOO!" Tilting his head back, "RAAAGGGHHH!" Natsu begins to bellow; his desperate thunderous roar mounting. Seconds tick by when a soothing voice harkens him back, quieting him, ' _Remember,_ _Promise me that the darkness will never consume you, my love, promise me…'_ _It's her voice… in my head!_ Sigh, _'You always know how to calm me down'_ he smiles down fondly at her. Gently kissing her forehead he whispers in her ear, "I promise Lucy, I promise you I'll always be your light."

At that moment Erza, Gray, and Wendy reach the guild hall. They see Natsu holding Lucy's limp body in his arms.

"Natsu what happened!" Wendy cries out.

In a quiet almost surreal tone he speaks, "Zeref, he killed her, to get to me. He said he knew that taking her would push me into becoming E.N.D" He Smirks _._ "But he failed. He may have created me as E.N.D, I may have the physical form of E.N.D, But that is Not who I am, that's Not who Igneel and Fairytail have raised me to become, and that is not who _She_ believes me to be." _Sigh as he looks at her face once more,_ he stands up, "Gray here, take Lucy (shifting her lifeless body to Gray), get her out of here to safety."

"H-how the Hell are you so calm about this?" Gray shouts at him

 _Exhalation_ , "Before Lucy died she made me promise her, promise the darkness will never consume me. For her I promise….. It Never will. Now go you guys, get away from here!"

"What about you?" Stammers Gray

 _Sneering,_ "I'm going to kill him; he's going to pay for hurting Lucy and our family."

Still in a state of shock, Gray simply nods to Natsu before running off with Erza and Wendy. As soon as they get a short distance away where others are gathering he sits down, still supporting Lucy in his arms. Erza lifts up the back of her shirt to see how bad the wound is.

Shaking her head, Wendy laments, "She's very near death." "She was hit by some kind of black magic. I-I'll do my best but I don't know if I…"

Erza puts her hand on Wendy's shoulder, "Just do what you can." forcing a weak smile.

At that moment others who have heard the commotion now arrive. The 4 women desperately try to save the young blondes life. Brandish shrinks the gaping wound, Porlyusica starts rubbing salves over it to induce the external healing process. Even Juvia tries to use her blood transfusion magic to replace the massive amount that Lucy has lost; and Wendy focuses on the internal damages caused by the orb.

~x~

After Gray and the others have taken Lucy to safety, Natsu flies back towards the stage. "ZEREF!" He roars with a furious intensity, "You are going to Pay for taking her away from me!"

A sinister laugh comes from Zeref as he motions to Natsu with his hand _'Come'_

Rocketing at Zeref with the force of a dragon, the battle begins. All Natsu can think of is the bloody blonde lying in his arms fueling his wrath.

Crashes and the sounds of splintering wood within the guild hall can be heard by those gathering outside. Over-head a sudden boom resounds, two figures are then seen flying out of the roof engaged in battle.

"Look! Is that Natsu?" as someone in the crowd points to the shadowy figures racing across the roof top and into the sky. From a distance they watch as streaks of light collide with balls of flames; explosions resound echoing through the still night air. Even at a distance they can feel the intensity and heat being generated. Another deep roar, guttural in its nature beats at their ear drums.

Erza screams at the growing crowd to get back as Mavis now runs onto the scene.

" _Natsu_!" She screams in her head, telepathically trying to reach him. " _Natsu!_ " It seems to be of no use, his mind is too consumed with Lucy and killing Zeref. " _NAATSU Hear me!_ " She screams one more time as she sees the two figures come to a brief standstill on the roof. The lull in the fight finally allows him to hear her.

" _First?_ " he responds telepathically.

" _Natsu, oh thank goodness you heard me. I can help you stop Zeref, but you mustn't kill him._ "

 _'_ _Not kill him, what is wrong with her, I Have to kill him for what he's done to us, to Her...'_ He growls, " _Why shouldn't I kill him?!_ "

" _Because if you do the darkness might consume you completely, it may even kill you since he is your creator. But I promise you Natsu, if you can just knock him out I can seal him away so that he'll no longer be able to hurt anyone…. I believe I may even be able to lift his curse_..." Mavis begins to tear up, her own emotions betraying her, ' _No matter the evil, I still love him_ …' " _Please Natsu_!"

" _Alright, I can't promise I won't kill him, but I'll try not to_." He grumbles

 _Sigh._ " _Don't move_."

" _Huh?_ "

At that moment a dazzling white light begins to emit from Mavis slowly engulfing her whole body until you can't even distinguish her from the light. Onlookers shield their eyes as the light becomes brighter and more brilliant.

 ** _Whoosh_** _._ A beam of light discharges out of her blasting Natsu with laser like precision; he braces himself, gripping onto the tiled roof to keep from flying off. They hear him gasping. "W-what's happening to me?!"

In his head he again hears the First's now weakening voice, " _I am giving you my Light, etherion; Power. Remember Natsu…don't… kill…_ " Before falling to her knees and passing out.

As the light begins to flicker and diminish, Natsu feels a new heat radiating from within him. His powers feel magnified almost beyond mortal comprehension, sending him into a more radically superior form of dragon force.

"Wow, this is pretty cool!" Natsu stands up and grins at Zeref. While his physical self stays the same the aura around him has turned a dark reddish blue hue as a result of the amplified power boost and intense heat increase of his body. His black eyes have become green again; a side effect of Mavis' purifying Light.

"No, no NO! Why'd she do that!" Screams Zeref.

"I'm ending this right Now Brother!" "Fairy Heart Phoenix Form!" The crowds below are mesmerized as they see Natsu stretch out his wings. Behind him a fully materialized Phoenix with blue flames mimic his actions.

"Crimson Heart Phoenix Vane!" Releasing a shrill bird-like cry to announce its intent, the Phoenix rears up and flaps its fiery wings showering Zeref in hundreds of scorching barbed feather like arrows.

As Zeref is momentarily blindsided trying to deflect the projectiles, Natsu rushes in, "Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!" he sharply upper-cuts Zeref and head butts him sending him skidding to the edge of the roof.

Zeref barely gets back to his feet, ' _this wasn't as I planned, shit! She's made him too strong!_ ' Fear begins to creep into his mind as he braces for Natsu's blows.

Not giving Zeref a second to counter, Natsu is on top of him in sonic speed blasting him with spell after flaming spell. "Crimson Lotus Fire Dragons Fist! Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! Darkness Phoenix Blade! The last hit sends Zeref flying off of the roof top and into a tree breaking it nearly in two. Natsu leaps down from the roof stopping just a few feet in front of his petrified brother; a burning clenched fist at his side, he glares as the Phoenix continues to hover over him feeding his strength.

"You killed the only woman I've ever loved! She was everything to ME! She was, IS my LIGHT! And I will never forgive you for that, NEVER!" The final blow. "Fairy Heart Phoenix Exploding Flame Blade of DARKNESS!" Flames flow from the Phoenix and are absorbed by Natsu. With his body surrounded by both black and blue flames he swirls his arms in a circular counter-clockwise motion, the black flames running along his arms combines with the Phoenix's blue ones to create a torrential string of devastating conflagrations whipping at Zeref and exploding upon contact. Natsu is hitting him head on with all the rage and vehemence bottled up inside of him as Mavis and the others run towards them.

~x~

Zeref is now unconscious, lying haphazardly against the broken tree. Mavis reaches them first; she drops to her knees and cradles Zeref's face in her hands. "This curse; if not for it… things might have been different." She places her forehead against his and whispers, "I promise to find a way to break it." As she kisses his lips a light begins to form around him. She quickly uses her magic to put him into a deep coma and begins to seal his body inside a crystal lacrima.

The Phoenix gives off a trill, warbling sound and fades away as Natsu slumps to the ground panting heavily. He sees Mavis working on Zeref but pays no more attention to them. He just hangs his head, wings folding behind him, for all he can think of is, ' _my Lucy, she's still_ ….'

"NAATTSUUU!" A familiar voice is calling

' _No, it can't be_ , am I dead too?' as he slowly looks up, his eyes widening as he sees who's coming towards him. "Lucy?!" he stammers, Gray and Erza are helping her to walk, ' _she's alive_ ' keeps playing in his head. "LUCCCCCCY!"

Tears gushing down his cheeks, clouding his vision, he stumbles to his feet and runs over embracing her, clutching to her; they both fall to their knees.

"Oi, be careful flame-head, she's still wounded!" Gray shouts at Natsu.

Realizing he might be hurting her, he quickly loosens his hold and pulls back to look into her eyes. Both have tears streaming down their faces. "Natsu..." She whispers softly.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! You mean everything to me! And I never got to tell you I love you." He shudders, "Just the thought of losing you, I," His chest is heaving from all the sobbing. "You were all I couldn't think of as I fought him."

Running her fingers in his hair, she squeezes his waist and coos to him, "Natsu it's okay, I'm here now, it's over."

"I never want to lose you again Lucy! I don't think I could bear it" his sobs slowing as he rests his head against her shoulder.

~x~

Finally relaxed in her arms, he lifts his head to see her big brown eyes gazing intently back into his. She smiles and mouths the words, 'I Love You' to him bringing a cheeky grin to his face. The world around them disappears as slowly their heads lower, their lips meeting in their first kiss.

After a few moments they break apart to breathe.

She realizes that his hands are returning to normal when he wipes the tears away from her eyes. They embrace in a kiss again as she feels her body being lifted into the air. Alarmed she breaks the kiss, "Do you trust me?" he murmurs.

"With my life," she purrs as his wings take them to the sky.

Keeping her arms around his neck, his wrapped around her waist holding her securely he soars into the sky with his love.

' _Wow this is amazing_ ' she thinks to herself as she looks up and sees a smile on his face.

"It feels so free to fly like this huh?"

"Yes, especially because I'm with you." She squeezes his neck gently and buries her head in his chest, ' _He's_ _so warm,_ ' she blissfully remarks to herself as the heat of his chest acts like a sedative to her sore body. Natsu just grins from ear to ear.

He takes her up to the clouds above, soaring through them until they can finally see the stars. "Look up Lucy!"

Moving her head away from his chest her eyes begin to sparkle, "They're even more exquisite from up here!"

"They still don't compare to you…" he coyly replies.

After a while they return, landing near to their Fairytail family but still a slight distance away. After setting her down he finally forces his body to transform back to normal. "Whew, glad I can turn it off; imagine if I looked like that from now on!" he chuckles

She blushes, "Oh, I don't know it was kinda sexy," she runs her fingers down his chest making his cheeks and ears blush a light pink, "but you're probably right, it would be a peculiar site for others to see." "So, why'd we land here?"

As he takes her left hand in his, "I want to ask you something and I didn't want too many onlookers." Natsu gets down on one knee.

Her face starts to flush brighter with emotion.

"Lucy Heartfillia, from the moment we met in Hargeon, I should have realized how special you would become to me. You were so beautiful, but back then I was still too naïve to understand how I felt." _Exhalation._ "I've loved you for so long but I was too afraid to say it. But," Tears welling up in his eyes, "But after almost losing you, I realize how important life is, how short it could be, and that I cannot wait any longer. Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" He pulls a ring out of his pocket and holds it up to her.

Now a crimson shade, she gushes, "Yes, YES!" as he slips the ring on her finger and stands up.

Lucy wraps her hands around Natsu's neck and pulls his face down to hers greedily kissing his warm lips; his hands clasp onto her curvy hips and pulls them tightly against his own. Breaking apart to breathe they take a second to gaze into each other's eyes before Natsu sweeps her up into his arms and swings her around in a circle. Both laughing and smiling; so blissful in the moment they hadn't noticed their family sneak up behind them.

Cheers begin to ring out all around, startling them at first. Natsu puts Lucy down, as everyone is hurrying over. Still holding her firmly around the waist they both grin, bright red hues adorning both of their cheeks. Just before everyone reaches the couple, Natsu whispers into her ear, "I'll never let you go again."

~~~~xx~~~~

The air around Magnolia is finally starting to settle back down for both Fairytail and the town's citizens. And although there's much physical damage to homes and other buildings, the citizens had been able to flee before Alvarez launched its full attack; so there had been no casualties. For the mages, both Fairytail and their allies a make shift mash unit has been set up in what remains of the guilds main hall. Doctors and healers from the town as well as surrounding areas flood in to assist with the injured.

Lucy and Natsu are both taken to the guilds infirmary along with a few others which luckily received little to no damage to rest and recuperate. Thanks to Brandish, Wendy, Juvia, and Porlyusica's swift efforts, Lucy's wounds are beginning to heal nicely. She'll have a small scar on her back, but it's of little consequence to her considering her alternative would have been death. And while she's able to move around a little it will probably be a couple more weeks of bed rest for her until she's fully restored. Natsu while not receiving any major wounds; is drained from both the transformation and the "Light" power boost that Mavis gave to him. He'll probably be out cold for a day or two.

Lying cuddled next to Natsu on an infirmary cot; she can't help but smile thinking about his proposal and runs a few name variations through her mind, _'Lucy Dragneel. Mrs. Dragneel. Mrs. Lucy Dragneel. Has a nice flow to it!'_ She giggles to no one but herself _._

As Natsu sleeps peacefully, she finally has a chance to take a closer look at the ring he gave to. Raising her hand closer to her face to examine it she notices that it has a slight antique quality to it, definitely not brand new, at least 20 years old she figures. And it also looks very expensive. Having seen her fair share of lavish or costly jewelry in her old life to know a bit on the subject; the fact that it had a Rose cut, maybe carat sized diamond as it's featured stone, flanked by two smaller half carat Asscher cut diamonds, on an intricate white gold band inlaid with even more smaller diamonds, it told her this was definitely out of Natsu's price range. _'I wonder how'd he get a ring like this? Was he just carrying it around?_ ' But as she looks closer a sense of familiarity sweeps over her, it feels like she has seen the ring before.

"Natsu?" She pushes on him. _Snoring._ Natsu?"

"Huh, Lucy what is it?" He just turns onto his side and tightens his grip around her.

"Where did you get this ring?"

"Thing?" he mumbles

"Ring?!" _Snoring._ _'No use he's too tired. I'll just have to wait until he's feeling better.'_

She continues to stare at the ring for a little longer trying to remember where she had seen it before; but soon unconsciousness over takes her too and she passes out still cradled in Natsu's cozy arms.

Fast Forward a couple of days…

Lucy feels some stirring next to her and opens her eyes. She had been lying on her side facing Natsu so her face was now buried in his chest; his arms were still tightly wrapped around her body. He stirs again. She moves her head away from his chest and sees his open eyes. "Natsu?"

"Hmm, morning Beautiful." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake Mr. Dragneel." She squeezes his body. "Would you like some breakfast, you must be hungry by now." And as if on cue his stomach starts to growl. _Giggle._ "Yup I know you all too well!" Natsu just grins as he slowly sits up and stretches his arms.

"How about I bring you some breakfast in bed?" He suggests as another growling sound makes its presence known; from her stomach this time. Without waiting for a response he jumps up and heads off to find them some food.

After a few minutes, Natsu returns with a tray in his hands, carefully balancing its contents. "Mira made us some breakfast and milk shakes!"

"Sounds delicious." As she slowly sits up in bed Natsu sits down putting the tray between them. "Let's dig in!"

As they begin to eat, Lucy looks down at her ring again. "Natsu, could you tell me where you got this ring?"

"Hmm," swallowing his food. "Oh yeah there's a story to it. But sorry I'll tell you after breakfast 'cause I am starving!"

Chuckling, "Alright." A story she wonders as she takes another bite…

~x~

30 minutes later, foods devoured, and Natsu has taken the tray back to Mira, he returns to Lucy's bedside and sits down to her left. Picking up her left hand and gently squeezing it, admiring the ring for a moment, he returns his gaze to her face. "I've had the ring ever since we returned from Tenrou Island." Begins Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widen, "But that was over a couple years ago!"

Putting a finger to her lips, "Let me finish the story, it's a nice one." Lucy just nods her head and stares back at him. She notices a slight glaze form over his eyes, is he tearing up she wonders.

"When we returned from Tenrou Island there was a box and a chest left at the guild with strict instructions to only give it to me upon our return. The other guild members stored it away and gave it to me a couple days after we got back. There was a letter on the box addressed to me with a message that said, _'read me_ _before opening the box'_." _Exhale._ As Natsu now produced the letter from his pocket.

"The letter reads…..

 _'_ _Dear Mr. Dragneel,_

 _This is Jude Heartfillia. While I know we never officially met, I have watched you with my daughter over the years and have come to know about you. From all that I have learned, and all that I have seen with my own eyes, I can see how much you care for my little girl._

 _I know I wasn't the best father to her, so to see her happy, and to know that there is someone always protecting her, I may rest knowing she will be safe in this cruel world. It is obvious to me how you both feel about each other. Yet I chuckle wondering if either of you will ever finally admit it to one another._

 _Anyway, the reason I am writing this is because I would like to entrust something to you. I don't have much longer to live._

 _I ask that if you ever decide to make your feelings known to Lucy, and if you finally propose marriage to her, I want you to know that I would be honored for you to be her husband. Inside the box is my gift to your union. It is her mothers' wedding ring and has been passed down for 3 generations. Layla always wanted to pass it on to her but never got the chance to do it herself so I ask you now to please make my wife's wish come true. However if for whatever reason you two do not end up together, please pass on to Lucy both the box and the chest so that she may do as she wishes with them. I know I can count on you to do so._

 _As for the chest, only after you propose to her, please give her the chest and have her open it. There will be another gift for her in there from her mom and me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jude Heartfillia'_

"So that is why I had the ring. The chest is still in the lower storage area of this guild waiting for you to open it. I've done my part. Later if you're feeling up to it, I'll take you down there to see it."

Soft tears are now trickling down Lucy's face. Overwhelmed by the flood of emotions; both happiness and sadness at the same time she buries her face into Natsu's chest and grips tight to his vest, "I'm shocked," she stammers, her words somewhat muffled. "I never would have imagined my dad doing something like this. I-I wish he and mom were still around to see me on our wedding day…"

He lifts her face back up with softened eyes. As he smiles so lovingly at her she can't help but feel a fluttering in her stomach and a skip of heartbeat. Wiping away the tears and gently kissing her lips, "I'm the one honored that he felt that way about me. I know they're still watching over you like guardian angels."

Later that same afternoon, with Lucy still too weak to navigate stairs, Natsu carries her on his back to the lowest storage room. Making his way through the maze of stuff they finally come to the chest. "Here it is," as he puts Lucy down.

Surveying the outside of the antique wooden chest first she recognizes it from her parent's room. Her mother would never let her peek inside as a child but had told her that one day, its contents would be hers. Popping the clasp that holds the lid secure, Lucy slowly lifts it; her eyes grow wider as she sees its contents come into view. Natsu, seeing it for the first time as well is taken aback as well. "It's my mom's wedding dress!" She squeals.

"It's very beautiful Lucy."

"And look her wedding tiara and veil; it's all here carefully preserved!" She squeals even more as she places the dress to her figure, smoothing it over her body. "Maybe just a few alterations and it'll fit perfectly!" Her face is glowing as she beams with excitement.

Natsu just stands watching the whole thing unfold; a huge cheeky grin on his face _._ He's already envisioning his blonde beauty in the jaw dropping dress, standing at an altar next to him as they say their _I do's_. The bust area looks like it'll barely hold her full figure in place but maybe with the alterations it would be a problem. Sure there's gonna be some unwanted staring by some of the other males but he pushes the thoughts aside, secure in his knowledge she only had eyes for her fire dragon. "You'll look stunning in it Luce." He coos to her.

"I can't wait to show Levy! She's going to freak!" Looking down in the chest, "Wait, there's something else in here," as she lift up and opens a small metal box. Again her eyes widen, "Oh my God, Natsu look at this! It could be several million Jewel in here!"

"WOW, there's a note too. Read it."

It says _'To my dear daughter. This money is for you to use as you please. I hope you have the wedding you've always dreamed of, take a special honeymoon, or whatever you heart desires. We'll always be watching over you. Love Mom.'_ Tears of happiness again stream down her face. "Mom" she whispers as her knees begin to buckle. Feeling a little faint from all the excitement she grabs on to Natsu to steady herself. "Please take me back upstairs, I-I feel like I'm going to pass out. But can you bring the chest up later to me?"

"Of course, Luce."

~x~

Once back in her bed, Natsu tells her, "I'll be back soon with the chest and some dinner. In the meantime why don't you get some rest?"

"Don't take too long," she pouts. "I wanna cuddle with you."

Seeing her adorable pouty lips his face flushes a little, "Okay babe." He kisses her on the cheek and tells her he loves her before walking out the door.

~x~

After dinner, Natsu brings the chest up to the infirmary. "Could you find Levy for me?"

"Sure thing," he heads outside coming back a few minutes later with Levy in tow.

"Hey Lu-chan, I'm so glad to see you feeling better."

"Thanks Levy, Natsu's been taking good care of me." She blushes. "And how are you and Gajeel, I heard he finally confessed how he felt about you?"

Now it's Levy's cheeks turning bright red, "Actually we both confessed to each other." She stammers

"Congratulations, I always knew you'd get together someday."

"Thanks Lu-chan." Levy smiles

"Anyways I wanted to show you something." She opens the chest that sits next to her bed. "My dad left it for me... and Natsu."

Levy's eyes widen, "Oh Wow, is that your moms?!"

"Yup it was her wedding dress!" As she holds it up.

"It's so gorgeous! You're so lucky Lu-chan!"

"There's more, read this," she hands Levy the letter from her dad to Natsu.

Scanning the letter, which she reads a couple times to soak it all in, she looks at Lucy and then at Natsu, "This is so sweet! It's like you guys are living in one of your fairy tales right now!"

Grinning, Lucy takes Natsu's hand, "Yup, I got my prince charming."

He blushes. "Yeah and I got my Princess."

~~~xx~~~

Time skip 6 months later.

The guild hall's renovations have been completed. For nostalgic purposes they decided to return it to its original appearance when Mavis and the other founders first built it. After everything they had gone through, and all the changes it has undergone, it just seemed fitting to start over again fresh. The town of Magnolia is also back to normal as its citizens happily resume their day to day lives.

Natsu has moved into Lucy's apartment while Happy uses their cottage with Charle. Wedding plans have also begun for the two Dragon Slayer Girlfriends. Lucy had decided that she wanted to use the money her parents left her to have a double wedding with her best friend Levy. With the help of the other girls in the guild, both busy themselves with all the arrangements, the invitations, the flowers to be ordered, all the dresses and tuxes, the food. It's going to be a huge celebration!

~xx~

[Knocking] The door cracks open.

"Are you girls ready? It's time to head down."

The girls look at each other, take a deep breath, and then turn towards Bisca. "Um, yes, I believe we are."

Opening the door of the room they follow her to the churches main doors where Leo stands ready to walk the two girls down the aisle. When they reach the entrance to Kardia Cathedrals hall he can sense their nervousness. "Relax, you both look stunning. So… Ready?" as he sticks out both arms. They both nod, trying to suppress grins for more proper smiles and weave their arms through the crooks of his. Despite the calm faces, both their hearts are racing.

As they take that first step into the high ceilinged great hall, music begins to play and mingles with gasps and sighs from around the room, _'They look so Beautiful!'_ Staring forward they see their two mates standing ready at the altar, one on each side of the priest. Lucy's heart jumps at the sight of Natsu, Levy's skips a beat as well when Gajeel winks at her. Their combined bridesmaids stand to the left while the groomsmen stand to the right. The couples had compromised on the color scheme. Lucy and Natsu had wanted Pink & Black, Levy and Gajeel wanted Purple & Black so in the end they had agreed to Red & Black.

Both grooms wore white tuxedo's; white collared shirts, with red vests and bow ties. The bridesmaid dresses were all red but the styles varied from short to long skirts, open shouldered to halter styles; they wanted the girls to feel comfortable so as long as the color matched they could choose their dresses. For the groomsmen there was only one choice, black tuxedo's; white collared shirts, with red sashes around their waists.

Lucy's dress is a white satin open shouldered sweetheart neckline corset top with a wrapped style to hug her bust. The dress flows to the floor ending with a 4 foot train. Beading and lace starting below the bust winds its way down the front of the dress and off to the side. A matching veil tops her hair now piled on in endless pinned curls.

Levy's is a one shouldered style white crepe dress synched at the waist in folds that continue wrapping to the right in layers until it reaches the ground. Beading around the bust and waist trail off to the right side of the dress adding to its asymmetrical look. Two beaded pearl strings wrap around and through her hair now finger waved just a little.

After handing Lucy to Natsu and Levy to Gajeel, Leo turns to take his place with the other groomsmen. As he passes by Natsu he whispers, "Take good care of our Princess!" causing Natsu to snicker _'Jealous much?'_

~x~

"We are gathered here today to join these two young couples in a sacred union. They have prepared their own vows," announces the officiator as he motions towards Gajeel to begin.

Gajeel trembles as he takes Levy's hand, "Pipsqueak, For so long I was a perpetual loner, until the day I met you and came to Fairytail. You've opened my heart with your love and my mind with all your books, though it still puts me to sleep most of the time. (Everyone chuckles) I started to fall for you almost immediately after joining the guild, but I remember the moment I realized that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That day when we fought Tartaros, I was starting to lose consciousness when I thought I saw an angel coming towards me. I awoke to your kiss and the air you gave me and I knew; I would protect you with my life forever more."

"Gajeel, when you took Laxus' blast for me, it was the first time I ever blushed for you. Everyone saw me as the 'good girl' but with you I could imagine having a wilder side. I guess it was your mysterious 'bad boy' image that attracted me to you. (Everyone chuckles) I was so afraid to show you affection, afraid of being rebuffed by you, but that day in the water when I thought you were about to die I knew I just couldn't lose you. It was my moment as well when I realized I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"And now." The priest motions to Natsu.

Natsu smiles wider as he takes her hand, "Lucy, From the moment we met in Hargeon you have become my best friend, someone I could always trust and count on. You are so smart and so beautiful that there are still days I am surprised I caught such an amazing girl!" _('Yeah we were shocked too'_ Gray quips, Natsu shoots him an angry glare) _Sigh_ "Do you remember that day and the promise I made to you? Did I ever tell you it was you who guided me out of the darkness? It was your words that saved me and gave me the strength to defeat my brother. And when you lived, I knew that I would never, Ever let you go again. My beautiful blonde angel..."

Tears are forming in her eyes, "Natsu, do you remember the day we met in Hargeon and I was under that guys Charm spell but when you showed up it interrupted the spell? I always thought it was just your distraction that broke the spell but I learned a couple of years ago that the only person that can break a Charm spell is your true love." (' _Really?'_ Natsu mouths to her, she nods in response) "I believe it was fate that brought us together and although you sometimes drove me crazy, you were always the one I could count on, a shoulder to cry on. And yes, I remember the promise you made to me, I believed in you then and I will continue to believe in you my Prince in flaming and now winged armor!" she giggles at that last part.

"May we have the rings?" the priest inquires

Romeo walks up and hands out the rings first to Gajeel and Natsu who place them on their girl's fingers, then Lucy and Levy who place them on their guy's fingers.

"If there is no one that objects to these unions, and with the powers vested in me by the King of Fiore, I now pronounce you Mr & Mrs Dragneel and Mr & Mrs Redfox! You may now kiss your brides!"

Gajeel picks Levy up around the waist lifting her up off her feet; she wraps her arms around his neck as they lock their lips in a kiss.

Natsu encircles his arms around Lucy placing one hand on her upper back and the other closer to her waist pulling her tight to his chest. As their lips meet he dips her back; her arms winding around his neck to increase the pressure of the kiss.

The whole cathedral erupts in cheers for the two couples who have become lost in their own worlds, still kissing on the stage, and don't seem to be stopping their now make out sessions! "Hey get a room!" "It ain't your honeymoon yet!" and other comments are now being shouted. Finally the two couples release each other, breathing hard from the lack of oxygen, and all four of them blushing red from getting carried away. "Alright now to the guild to party!"

~xx~

All the Fairytail members party the night away along with friends from the other guilds. The two couples have their first dance. Natsu manages to get through it without stepping on Lucy's feet. Gajeel ended up picking Levy up; her being so short compared to him it was less awkward. During the cake cutting ceremony it started off all sweet and innocent until Lucy decided to smash a little onto Natsu's nose sparking a small food fight that ended up with more on their faces than in their mouths! Erza was a little flabbergasted with the whole ordeal, to waste delicious cake made no sense to her what so ever.

Mid way through the evening all the single girls are gathered in front of the stage as anxious boys stand back; some fidgeting more than others, it's time to throw the bouquets. Levy tosses hers first sparks a battle between Juvia and Erza; of course Erza won! She smiles at Jellal causing him to gulp but smile back at her. Now it's Lucy's turn and Cana manages to catch it despite Juvia's efforts. She immediately stumbles over to an equally drunk Baccus and starts to make out with him; her father has to be held back by Laxus and Elfman from pulling her off and knocking him out. Lucy and Levy just giggle from the stage, "I have to say, those two are perfect for each other!"

Now it's the boy's turns as Natsu and Gajeel bring chairs onto the stage. Lucy and Levy both sit and lift up their skirts to reveal garter belts. Kneeling in front of their girls ready to get this part over with Mira starts yelling from the crowd, "With your teeth!" And quickly others join in her chant, "Teeth! Teeth! Teeth!" The boys blush dark red, gulping at the idea but go along with it, Lucy and Levy giggling through the whole thing. All the single boys are hesitantly pushed to the stage by the girls. Evidenced by most of their crossed arms or hands in their pockets, none of them plans to put in an effort to catch the garters so when Natsu goes first instead of throwing it randomly, he hurls it straight at Gray. When the lacy material hits his bare chest, yes he had stripped off his shirt again; the material gets caught on his cross pendant and hangs there for everyone to see. Natsu starts to crack up in laughter as Juvia rushes over shrieking and throws herself onto Gray knocking him off his feet. When Gajeel throws his it ends up coming to a rest on Laxus' shoulder. Everyone is shocked when he shrugs, walks straight up to Mira and pulls her into a very passionate kiss. Freed practically faints!

By the end of the night, many of the party-goers are passed out around the guild hall. Those that are still able to move, stumble back home or to hotels. Somehow the two couples have managed to sneak out without anyone noticing; they have other business to attend to.

~x~

Back at their apartment Lucy unlocks their front door about to walk in, but Natsu sweeps her up into his arms instead to carry her over the threshold.

Once inside he uses his foot to close the front door behind them; but before setting her back down he leans his forehead to hers and whispers, "I Love You Mrs. Dragneel."

She giggles, "I Love You More Mr. Dragneel!"

"Are you ready for this new adventure?" He asks with a grin

"Hmmm" She cocks her head to the side, "Which one? Kids?"

"K-K-Kids!" he stammers

"Well…" she coyly hints, "The act of making one…"

"Oh. OH!" he blushes

Giggling, she raises an eyebrow and darts her eyes towards their private room. "Yes Ma'am!" No need to ask him twice as he sprints towards the bedroom door with the giggling girl in his arms!


End file.
